


Waking up in Vegas

by jamesm97



Series: My 9-1-1 Fics [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drunkenness, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, drunk wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: The first thing out of Chimney’s mouth when he sees them is “Why the hell are you two holding hands and why the hell do you have a wedding ring on? Wait why do you have a wedding ring on?”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: My 9-1-1 Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615612
Comments: 16
Kudos: 518





	Waking up in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drunk and I woke up the next day to it mostly finished so yeah if it's crap blame drunk me...

Six days, six seminars which are spread out over the week ahead, the first four Seminars are Monday and Tuesday the last two are Friday morning, then they fly back Saturday morning. 

Buck befriends a father and son firefighting team from New York who’ve relocated recently to Texas, Owen and TK are only staying for Monday and Tuesday unable to make the Friday morning seminar with the state of the fire department in Austin that they left they were lucky to get the two days off, within a few days of knowing them Owen offers Buck a job in Texas he politely declines stating he’s perfect where he is, but trades numbers with them both feeling like they’d got on really well.

Tuesday night saw the team, hit the casino’s and bar, Bobby for obvious reasons just sticking with the gambling, not that he places a lot of bets, but with two days off in a place like Las Vegas, it’s enough to have them feeling like it’s a mid-week getaway.

After midnight Bobby and Chimney bow out of the nights drinking leaving Eddie, Buck and Hen to drink.

Hen was on a roll winning on everything she tried her hand too, Buck not so much was more interested in seeing if he could drain Ceaser’s bar, Eddie like him was trying to achieve that as well but had won a sizeable amount of chips from which he called beginners luck.

They blacked out around 2 am.

//////////

Eddie groaned as he woke up the hotel room too warm, his body too warm, he tried to curl away from the light, but the curtains must have been left open in his hotel room because the sun was doing its best to cook his retinas.

As he moves his stomach twists in an uncomfortable way and he lurches up as the vomit comes up, he throws himself out the bed looking around confused at the unfamiliar hotel suite looking for a bathroom, it’s door is open and he rushes forward throwing himself hard on the ground his naked body protesting at the pain as he empties his stomach contents in the toilet bowl.

He moans pathetically as he finally stops retching his forehead touching the toilet bowl and he doesn’t even care how unhygienic he’s being he’s just trying not to die, a snore to his left makes him jump after the silence of the hotel room.

Hen’s curled up in the bathtub writing all over her face she’s clutching a teddy bear and has casino chips all around her In the bathtub, he goes to shake her awake but as he looks down at himself he notices he’s not wearing a shred of clothes and rushes out the bathroom to find his clothes.

There is a massive pile of clothes by the door boxers that aren’t his, Buck’s hoodie and his jeans, he throws them on not questioning why Buck’s clothes are in his room until he hears another decidedly more louder snore coming from the bed, it’s only then that he notices the lump in the bed.

“Buck” Eddie practically moans making his way to the minibar and grabbing a bottle of water.

“Buck” He repeats louder, Buck wakes with a start sitting up so quick in the bed his hands shooting out to his head as he lets out a pathetic groan before throwing himself back onto the bed his head ducking under the pillows kicking the blanket off and moaning about everything being too bright.

Eddie makes his way over to the curtains and closes them before making his way back to the bed noticing as he sits on it that Buck’s wearing his boxers, and nothing else.

“Buck where the hell are, we?” He questions grabbing his phone out of his jeans it’s dead.

Buck peaks out of the blanket stares at him his eyes getting wider and wider until his eyes start to water “I remember everything” he says, and his expression turns horrified.

“Well I don’t, where are we?” He asks but he lays back on the bed again because his head is spinning.

“Honeymoon Suite,” Buck says his eyes fixed on the switched-off TV.

“How the hell did we get here?” 

“Okay so I don’t remember everything bits are blank but I do remember Hen winning like ten grand, then wanting to go see idiots getting hitched in the wedding Chapple, the last thing I remember was you proposing,” Buck tells him his eyes still focused on the TV before he pulls the blanket over his head the band on his left hand practically bright in the now dark room.

Eddie looks down at his own hand his eyes closing when he catches sight of the wedding band on his finger.

Eddie grabs the blanket and pulls it over his own head so he can look at Buck under the covers “We got married?” Eddie questions.

“I can remember slurring out I do, but then everything from that point is blank” Buck tells him his expression looking like he wants to laugh at the ridiculous situation.

“What’re we going to do?” Eddie questions using his right hand to play with the ring on his left hand.

“Annulment?” Buck shrugs.

“Don’t think it’s possible for an annulment you can’t have consummated the marriage, and something tells me that we did, it might have been the waking up naked or aching in all the right places that tell me, but I may be psychic” Eddie smirks.

“Eddie we’ve been dating for three weeks, nobody on the team knows this isn’t the time for jokes” Buck sighs throwing the cover off them to stare at the ceiling.

“Wanna hear a bad joke?” Eddie asks copying Buck’s actions but carries on speaking when Buck doesn’t make a sound “I think we had sex whilst Hen slept in our bathtub” Buck’s head snaps to Eddie so quick he’s not surprised at the moan of pain Buck lets out.

“She’s in the bathtub?” Buck questions his eyes widening almost comically.

A shrill ringing interrupts Buck falls out the bed as he reaches for his phone, he practically slides under the bed emerging with Eddie’s shirt, four socks and eventually his own pants which he pulls the phone out of answering before it disconnects.

“Hello?” he pulls the phone away from his ear with a wince, he moves it away and puts it on loudspeaker the sound of caps worried voice soon fills the room.

“…looking for you all since 11 am, it’s 4 pm, you guess weren’t in your rooms Eddie’s phone off, Hen’s phones off you’ve not answered any of the seventy texts me or Chim have sent you where the hell are you? Is Hen and Eddie with you?” 

“Yeah everyone’s here we went sightseeing Eddie and Hen’s phone died” Buck finds himself saying wincing at the lie.

“Put someone else on the phone” 

Eddie reaches for the phone and says “Hey Cap” in his most normal voice he can muster.

“Is he telling the truth are you guys sightseeing?” 

“He’s lying,” Eddie says, Buck shoots him a betrayed look.

“We woke up super hungover, so we decided to go have a hair of the dog, play some slots in one of the casinos” Eddie lies.

“Jesus Christ, I’m glad I’m on the wagon stop drinking you’ll get alcohol poisoning just meet us back in the hotel restaurant in half an hour” Bobby commands before hanging up.

“Like he’d believe we went sight-seeing once he sees the state of us” Eddie smirks pulling Buck back up into the bed kissing him on the lips.

“Dude don’t kiss me” Buck pulls away disgusted look on his face and for a second Eddie’s heart drops in his chest, not every day your boyfriend… husband is disgusted by your kiss.

“Your breath reeks of sick” Buck tells him kissing his head instead and Eddie’s heart starts beating normally again.

“So, I didn’t dream all that last night?” Hen asks from the doorway. “Jesus Christ you guys are loud in bed.

The red blush spread across Buck’s practically naked body; Eddie covers buck with the blanket without thought.

“So, you can remember?” 

“Everything” Hen nods “I’m going home to my wife nine grand richer” Hen smirks moving over to throw herself on the foot of their bed.

“I can remember you winning ten” Buck frowns.

“I used $1000 for the Chappel and honeymoon suite combo for you guys, it was my wedding gift” 

“I’ll pay you back” Buck groans.

“No, you will not,” Hen says and her voice is stern “You two are the cutest couple I’ve ever seen those wedding vows made me sob, your wedding certificate has my tear stains on it from where I signed as a witness it was worth it”

“We can’t stay married though,” Buck says.

“We could?” Eddie says shrugging, looking at the wall.

“What?” Buck questions.

“I’m gonna take my chips downstairs and cash them in meet you guys in the lobby,” Hen tells them practically running out the room.

“I mean it’s us” Eddie starts not sure where to go with this “I love you; I want you what does it matter if you're classed as my husband or my boyfriend?” 

“Marriage is a massive deal Eddie; I love you too but are we ready for this?”

“We’ve been dancing around each other since I started at the station, we both let our fears that it could ruin the friendship win for so long, I love you and no matter how much time I spend with you my love for you isn’t going to change it’s only going to get stronger so you might remember me proposing but I don’t so Evan Buckley, Marry me, let’s be a family, me you Christopher, forget everything else let’s just be us,” Eddie tells him unable to stop the massive smile spreading on his face as he leans across the bed to place his hand on Buck’s cheek his thumb stoking soothing circles on his face.

“What if we break up?” Buck asks looking at Eddie through his eyelashes his eyes wet with unshed tears at the thought. “What if being married puts too much pressure on us?” 

“I really don’t think it will, but we’ll deal with it if it comes, the only question that you need to answer is do you want to be with me? Can you see us being an old married couple?” Eddie asks pulling his hand away, Buck instantly missing the warmth the hand on his face caused.

“Since I first met you” Buck smiles his cheeks heating up with a blush.

“Then that’s all’s we need to worry about for now” Eddie beams back rushing forward to meet Buck’s lips in a fierce kiss.

Buck pulls back frown on his face “Seriously need to brush our teeth before we do that again” Buck says gagging slightly before bolting out of bed he’s in the bathroom and the sound of vomiting follows soon after.

Eddie’s stomach turns at the sound, but he can’t help the beaming smile that appears on his face as he listens to his husband moan in the bathroom about never drinking again.

‘His husband’

/////////////////////

The first thing out of Chimney’s mouth when he sees them is “Why the hell are you two holding hands and why the hell do you have a wedding ring on? Wait why do you have a wedding ring on as well?”


End file.
